User talk:Mattmeister
Hi, welcome to Kongregate Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mattmeister page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pereking (talk) 00:08, 20 March 2009 Taking a more prominent role would be to register a user, and help make the Wikia better, something you seem to have already done. The best way you can contribute now is just keep at it, and maybe look for stubs that need more information in them to be complete. --Pereking 10:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Blocking IPs Yes, sysops like me and pereking can do it. Just show me the IPs and I'll take a look EsIeX3 14:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) They seemed to have stopped, so I figure it should be no problem. Thanks though :D --Mattmeister 22:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Gave him the ban, so he shouldn't be bothering anybody for a while. EsIeX3 04:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Fixed. :P You might wanna use that "report a problem" link next time on the article if you see a vandal. --Juze 09:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) That's not nearly as fun as directly notifying you. :P --Mattmeister 14:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Matt!! I've seen your name a lot on the edits. c: But I have no clue who you are. So without further ado, let my introduce myself. I am the amazing and wonderful Laura! *cough, choke, gag* Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway. Hey there!! Xlauraluxuriousx 01:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Laura, I've seen you around a bit too. Are you a sysop, or is your name just high up in the ranks for pure, unadulterated awesomeness? And, what chat room are you from?--Mattmeister 01:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Just like you, I want to be a sysop. At least.. I'm pretty sure you're not. But yeah, basically I'm just high up in the ranks. When the wikia became well known and popular I was one of the first, and have made small edits and somehow managed to stay on the top users list. Darn that EsleX3, keeping me at number two. :/ hah. All good fun though. I'm basically from Paradise. What about you? Xlauraluxuriousx 01:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think I want to be a sysop, it's just the only plausible course of action to stop those naughty folk. In any case, I joined Kongregate on Independence Day of '07, resided in Mostly Harmless until January of '09. I've had stints in Prinny Land, Dystopia, and The River, but I generally hang around Xanadu. --Mattmeister 01:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I suggest you don't ever step foot into Paradise, it's hell. From what I hear the River can get a bit crazy too, but what room can't. I like the wikia, it makes me feel important. Heh. Although sometimes I do wish I could block people and things, or that Juze was on a bit more. Either way, I enjoy it.Xlauraluxuriousx 01:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) We can only be on so long each day. I've no quarrel with Juze, but I have heard that he is misinformed on some occasions, no offense (though that generally means it as offensive). Juze is a good person, intelligent and trustworthy, prompt with his decisions. His worst attribute is his stench though. It's just abhorrent. --Mattmeister 01:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Oh I know. I have no problems with Juze at all. He's great. I honestly haven't seen anything that I didn't agree with. Xlauraluxuriousx 01:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Having trouble with Fancy Adventures? --Mattmeister 01:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) A bit. I'm actually in the chat room talking to them now. hah. Xlauraluxuriousx 01:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hah, you're talking about me. :) I think you should both ask EsIeX3 for sysop status, I've got my own one for asking too. You two would be great help for me too. :) --Juze 05:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Sysops 1) Right now I think having another sysops would be nice. However, you had a pretty long period of inactivity between march 20 and may, but you are pretty active when you are here. Your record looks clean too. Here's what I'm going to do: I'll give you sysops for a month, as a sort of "evaluation period," and I'll let you keep it if I like what I see. Of course, if you abuse your power, it'll get stripped away immediately, but I doubt that'll be a problem. 2) Here's a couple: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Area_51 http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas_Park http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Existential_Crisis http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Gluttony http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Sanctuary That's probably not all of them, but 5 of them is a nice start. Some of the chat rooms don't even have pages at all, but I'd prefer that you work on ones that exist for now. 3) Very. Any more questions, just ask. Omg, no way, sysops! Anyway, the inactivity during that time was slightly explainable. From, say... April 12 to May 9, my computer was being repaired. But, I'll see what I can do with those chats. --Mattmeister 09:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ninja Chat At the moment, the Ninja Chat page is run communally, and we're doing very well :) No problem. What was the edit, and who did it? OK, thanks :) :O You're a sysop now!! :/ maybe I should talk to Esle... But, congrats. c: --Mattmeister 22:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :P Go check! -- 22:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Matt: Sysop or Admin? Sysops don't have all the powers that Admins have. Admins can even change the Wiki's name, change all the settings, and so on. Sysops can only do limited things, plus protect articles and block users. Can I be an admin too, pl0x? :D --Juze 04:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :It's just a mispelling error in this page: http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=rights&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 :P You're a sysop like me, no any admin rights. :P Only sysop. Bureaucats FTW. --Juze 05:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome! You don't actually have to thank users for contributing the Wiki. There's also already an automatic one, which I requested to be disabled, because it just caused spam to the recent changes. --Juze 05:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thank god. The politicians have mostly disappeared.--Mattmeister 09:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Discretion Yeah, ban times are at your own discretion. You might want to take a look at how long Juze and I ban people if you're not sure how long someone should be banned. EsIeX3 21:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC)